Al Mualim's Lesson
by Honestcannibal
Summary: 'The boy, Altair, aged 17 now, was very vunerable. He was also naive to the ones who he looked up to. Maybe Al Mualim could use this as an advantage...' Rated M because of rape, do not read if you don't like rape! I do not own anything, Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft!
1. Self Pleasure

**Alrighty, before you read this fanfiction, please, PLEASE heed my warning that it contains rape/pedophilia.**

**I wrote this fanfiction when I was 13 years old, not to put you off or anything, but to be honest, it is pretty terrible because of my age. I haven't touched this fanfiction since I was about 14 years old so do not hate me if some of the authors notes in later chapters are silly and ridiculous. Do not hate on 13 year old me because 13 year old me has disappeared completely and I am glad. My views on rape have changed since I was that age and I now know that it is a sensitive subject for some and thankfully another user, Malashar, brought it to my attention that this didn't have a rape warning on it, so I've only just put one on here. Understand that I haven't paid attention to this fanfiction for ages and it never even crossed my mind! **

**Before anybody asks, I am keeping this fanfiction up because of sentimental reasons (I like to show people how much I've improved over the years with my writing) and because people actually favourited this. **

**If you read all of that and still want to read this, thank you and I hope you enjoy my terrible writing! And if you went along and read the fanfiction without the warning and complain, that's your own problem c:**

* * *

Al Mualim sat at his desk, thinking of the times when he was young. How many women he had, he had _all_ the women. But none of them seemed to satisfy him, he didn't want women; he wanted _boys_. Yes! Boys! Not men, boys. He never spoke to anyone about this, these were his thoughts and his thoughts only. If anyone knew, his reputation would be destroyed and he possibly could be hanged. His erotic thoughts were interupted by a voice, he turned towards the source in sudden reaction, it was Altair.

"Master, Adbu'l Addin is dead." He announced, Al Mualim rose from his chair, a small smile edging on his face, thoughts of the youngest assassin making him quite happy.

"Well done, Altair, you've amazed me once again." He praised, a sudden thought appearing in his head, soon feeling something move in his robes. The boy, Altair, aged 17 now, was very vunerable. He was also naive to the ones who he looked up to. Maybe Al Mualim could use this as an advantage, _'NO! How could I think that? Yes, thinking about a young boy pleasuring me, but actually doing it would be very serious.' _He thought deeply, noticing Altair still there, _'If I were to do it...I'd need to be aware that there were no guards around...' _

"Altair...I have a request for you." Al Mualim began, soon pausing for a moment to think, "Meet me in the tower at dusk." Altair nodded, then disappearing down the steps out of the library. Al Mualim hopped into action, awaring all the guards that today was a day off. A _'Special' _day for Al Mualim, so he would like to be left alone to his thoughts, all guards must return to their homes and no one must disturb the master tonight. No one except Altair, of course.

It was dusk and Al Mualim was waiting in the tower. He sat in a chair opposite the window, looking out upon the ocean which mixed beautifully with the sky and moon. He heard footsteps leading to a door being opened and then shut. He stood and turned to see Altair, he bowed to Al Mualim, "Master, you requested me here. What is it that needs to be done?"

"I know how you can higher your rank and skill as an assassin, Altair." Al Mualim stated, Altair didn't respond, letting Al Mualim continue; "Have you ever heard of giving 'head'?" He asked, Altair shook his head clueless of what he meant, "There will be times when you're an assassin where this little trick will come in handy." Al Mualim made a gesture with his hand for Altair to approach him, "Come foward." As did Altair do what he was told. Al Mualim pulled Altair foward by his arm until he was close enough to see his face under the hood, "Now listen to my instructions very closely, Altair." He said strictly, "I want you to-" there was knock at the door, Al Mualim raged with anger, "Enter!" He shouted, Malik stepped in, "Al Mualim, I'm sorry to interupt, but this is ergant."

"Out with it!" Al Mualim ordered, making Malik jump with fear,

"M-Majd Addin has come here with his army, he wants to speak with you about his brother's assassination." Malik blurted, Al Mualim held in a sigh of annoyance.

"Very well. I'll be at the front of the castle at once." He said, then turned to Altair, "This will have to wait. Follow me." and left with Altair behind him.


	2. Who is your Master?

Now Malik had never been the one to doubt himself, but this time he did. He doubted himself more than ever at this moment, after Majd Addin's army had been terminated by the assassins and he had retreated back to Jerusalem in fear, his thoughts traced back to what he walked in on a couple of moments ago; Al Mualim and Altair. Al Mualim seemed a bit close to Altair...a bit too close for Malik's view. He was begginning to think something strange was going on between them. The Master had ordered no one to disturb him that night...Saying it was a 'special' day for him, yet Altair had been asked to meet him at the tower. _'No, Al Mualim would never do something weird to Altair...Would he?'_ it was a stupid and false thought, he needed to rest, being deprived of sleep never helps anyone. Then he saw Al Mualim walking away with Altair to the empty tower, he didn't like the thoughts popping up in his head so he decided to save Altair from whatever Al Mualim had planned, and hoped to find out what had been going on.

"Al Mualim, I need to speak with Altair, it's urgent." Malik bowed to Al Mualim quickly,

"Can it not wait?" Al Mualim replied rather impatiently,

"No." was the simple answer, and with that Al Mualim dismissed Altair into Malik's presence, soon walking to the empty tower to pleasure himself, considering Altair wasn't going to be doing it any time soon.

"Malik, what-" Altair faced Malik, only to be pulled along by his arm into a secluded alley. After Malik had made sure there was no one listening to watching, he faced Altair, who was now utterly confused at Malik's sudden action,

"No lies, brother." Malik placed his hands on Altair's shoulders, "Has Al Mualim done anything...Weird to you?" He struggled to say, it was difficult to put into words. Altair had never been the smartest person alive when it came to sex. Malik didn't even think he knew what it was, just a meaningless word. Also that and the fact that he was extremely vunrable and would believe anything the master would say, although if it were someone else, he wouldn't believe them without proof. There was silence drifting between the two, Altair replied, "What do you mean?"

Malik thought for a moment, cursing the guy for asking that, "Well...Altair...Has he...Touched you?" he felt like he was talking to a little kid about a peadophile.

Altair shook his head slowly, looking Malik in the eye with more confusion, that awkward silence was back. Malik sighed, "Just don't get too close to him, don't believe everything he says and don't, I mean don't, let him touch you." Malik warned thoroughly pointing his finger at Altair. He nodded in conformaton that he understood Malik, even though he was completely clueless as to what Malik was talking about.

"Also, you have a mission to attend." Malik continued, "One of our brothers has been caught by Sibrand, save him before he is forced into slavery."

Altair nodded again, he went to walk on but Malik took his arm, "Be careful, brother...Safety and peace." A smile appeared on Altair's face, "On you aswell."

Altair had never liked travelling to Acre, it always took long to get there, worst part of it is is that he wasn't able to move quickly or else he'd attract unwanted attention from guards, and the fact that he needed to get to Acre as soon as possible. On his way to Acre, he was thinking of what Malik had said last night, warning him of Al Mualim. Altair's innocent mind was sure to get him in trouble sooner or later, his thought were corrupted when he heard a guard shout at him to watch where he was going, turns out he'd walked straight through an army of soldiers, knocking them all down. It didn't take them long to discover he was an assassin and ended up chasing him 7 miles on foot. At this rate, Altair would make it to Acre before sundown. (It's obviously the day after the events with Al Mualim) Once he figured the guards weren't chasing him anymore, he slowed down trying not to attract anymore attention to himself. He was happy when he saw the kingdom of Acre, discovering that it was way before sundown was greater news.

Plans; get in, kill, get out. Only one thing to remember, don't die. That's all that was going through the assassin's head as he blended with the scholars deep within the depts of Acre, then his thoughts were disturbed when seeing the main man himself, Sibrand, along with three slaves chained up. It wasn't difficult to find the assassin, his was white, now greyish with a mixture of crimson red, robes stood out to Altair.

"Assassin!"

_Khara! _

He was too lost in thought to realise a diseased and mentally ill man to his left who had pushed him into an army of guards.

He needed to run, more and more guards were approaching him, then he looked up to see his brother get sliced neck down by Sibrand, _Yebnen kelp! _Now he needed to run.

Sprinting through Acre, Altair was running out of energy, he needed to catch his breath, even for a few seconds, it would help him run a lot faster. A few seconds later, he discovered that the gates to Acre weren't that far, _praise Allah. _

Running literally for his life, Altair pushed through the guards at the entrance leaving Acre and jumped on his horse, fleeing away into a gallop. Looking behind him, he realized that the guards had given up then SMACK. He hit the ground, his horse falling with him, but fortunately not on him. There stood about 16 guards with their swords unseathed, starring down at Altair. Quickly he got back up, unseathing his own sword as they ran at him. Fighting them wasn't so easy, he managed to get out of the fight, back onto his injured horse with only a couple of bruises and cuts. Only after a while of riding did he feel a stinging and aching pain gape at his hip, looking down he saw a gaint patch of blood, along with a slice, not very big, but quite deep in need of stitching.

_How could I have not noticed that? _Probably because he was tired and the blood loss didn't make anything else easier. Keeping away from attention also disracted him from giving himself a quick check encase he was badly injured. After an hour of riding, his horse seemed to slow down, who could blame her? She had a gaping cut across her left set of legs, she was going to die soon, and that made Altair feel a lot worse. He'd failed his mission, he'd lost a brother, now he'd lose his horse. He just wanted to get to Masyaf, and fast.

Another 2 hours added on and Akriyas wasn't looking too good, her legs were buckling as she walked, and she was beginning to shiver. It was also getting dark, also Altair's condition ceased to better. Tired and frustrated, he decided to use up the rest of the energy Akriyas had left and pushed her into a full gallop, hearing her whinney made his guilt increase.

He's not sure how long he'd been walking, 3 hours, 4? It was dark, that's all he knew. His horse had failed shortly after the gallop, falling over and not being able to get back up. Luckily there was a hale barriel close just a few inches from where she'd fallen. Altair pushed the barriel closer to her so she could eat at least. Giving her a stroke and a kiss on the head, Altair got up with such pain and walked away. His side was bleeding still, but he was determined to live. He heard voices in the distance, probably villagers seeing blood droplets on the dirt. His consiousness was breaking, then he felt the floor hit him, well, himself hit the floor, then blackness.

The feel of prickling pain in his side made him awake with a sharp gasp of pain, sitting up suddenly, Altair regretted it, considering his head started to spin violently.

"Altair, glad to see you're awake." Al Mualim said, a small smile crossing his features, Altair looked up at him, then down at the doctor, sewing up his wound on his hip. "Your brothers got worried, we didn't recieve a letter from the bereau in Acre telling us you had completed your mission." The doctor continued to sew, "What happened?"

Altair couldn't look him in the eye and admit that he'd failed so he turned his head, "I'm sorry, master, I could not complete this mission." he paused, "I was blending with the scholars when I got distracted, not realising a diseased citizen in my tracks. He pushed me into guards and our brother was killed. So I ran." He was waiting for the scolding, for the feirce words to strike him, for him to be reminded that he is, indeed a failure. But nothing came. The doctor had finished with his work and rose from his chair, picking up his supplies and putting them in a box, "You must get plenty of rest, try not to re-open the wounds, Altair. Safety and peace." and he left. Al Mualim placed a hand on Altair's shoulder, "All is forgiven, son." Altair looked at the hand on his shoulder, then up at Al Mualim reluctantly, the small brown stubble revealing the weak creases of age in the master's face as he smiled down at him, "You are only seventeen years of age, I did not expect you to be successful at every mission I granted." Al Mualim's eyes cast down upon the naked torso of the young boy, lowering his gaze to the stomach, then stopping at his trousered legs, if only he'd been injured on his thigh. The way those trousers were pulled down slightly revealing two crotch lines and a small amount of pubic hair. He wanted that boy so bad.

"Master?" Altair interrupted his thoughts, he looked back up at the boy's face, confusion flustered over it.

"My apologies for staring, I was going to take an inspection of that wound." He lied, walking around the bed to the other side where the doctor was sitting just a few moments ago, eyeing up the now sealed up wound, then back down to those beautifully indented crotch lines.

"Altair..." He began, catching the boy's attention, "it seems there is a part of me that cannot forgive you."

Altair lowered his gaze, "I understand."

"Although, there is a way you can be forgiven."

His gaze marked back to Al Mualim's face, he didn't speak but only looked. Al Mualim enjoyed the boy's younger features. His smooth looking skin, not yet stubbled, his perfectly fine skin, not yet scarred from extreme missions. He ran his finger down the boy's stomach to his crotch, not waiting to grope it, hearing a small gasp escape Altair's mouth, making his own dick twitch. "All you have to do is listen too me and do what I tell you." groping the younger male's dick again.

Altair had no idea what was going on, but in his eyes, the master was always right. If he needs to earn forgiveness, then so be it. But suddenly Malik's words flashed in his mind,

_'Just don't get too close to him, don't believe everything he says and don't, I mean don't, let him touch you.'_

"Master...I cannot do as you say." Altair felt a small amount of betrayal in his stomach, Al Mualim paused everything he was doing, he looked up from Altair's crotch to the boy's eyes, "Pardon your words?"

"I said I cannot do as you say."

"Why not? Do you not want my forgiveness?"

_Altair paused, "yes...I do want your forgiveness...I have failed again, I'm sorry." _

"You will have to make it up to me." Al Mualim brushed his hand against one of Altair's nipples, gaining a small moan and a twitch from the younger male. Sliding his hand back down his chest to his crotch where he slid his hand into the boy's trousers, stroking his penis that was, strangely, becoming hard from the touching of a warm hand.

Altair was now leaning on his elbows and forearms to keep himself up as his head lolled back, small pants escaping his mouth as Al Mualim quickened his pace on Altair. He just wanted the boy hard so he could get to the pleasure for both of them. His cock became hard quite quickly, and was violenty seeping pre-cum, so Al Mualim took this as a sign of want, pumping harder and faster,

"M-master..." Altair's breathy tone sent chills down Al Mualim's back, going straight to his dick. After a few more hard pumps, Altair came in his master's hand, who smirked at the moan that leaked from Altair's mouth. Groping his own hard erection, Al Mualim climbed onto the bed, kneeling just over Altair's chest. He released his 'friend' from his pants, who looked up at his master,

"You are almost forgiven, my son." He needled his fingers in the younger males hair and faced him to his hugely erected penis, Altair, going by instinct, began to suck on it slowly, but then letting the master control the way his head moved by the hair on his head. The warmth and slickness of Altair's virgin mouth made him cum quicker than ever, a woman had never pleasured him _this_ much before. With a couple more sucks, he came in Altair's mouth with a grunt, the younger male pulled away, coughing as a small trail of semen slipped passed his lips and ran down the side of his mouth, the rest of it got spat onto his cheek.

Al Mualim, having no time to waste, climbed off the younger male's chest and positioned himself at the end of the bed, soon lifting Altair's legs up and pulling down his trousers to reveal a sweet virgin arse. He licked his fingers and slicked the hole of Altair, inserting one finger to make sure it was wet enough. He inserted another to truely make sure, then curled his fingers a bit, hearing a moan from the youngster satisfied him enough. He placed the head of his penis at Altair's entrance, prodding slightly,

"now Altair, I will confess that this will hurt. Think of it as a concequence for failing." He pushed in slightly, feeling Altair tighten to the pain.

He'd wanted this boy for so long, so he was going to take him. Why was he being so nice to someone who had failed him? He may use his failure as an excuse to hurt him. He always did.

So with that thought, he thrusted all the way in, fast and hard. Just the was the 'master' liked it. A painful scream mixed with a sense of pleasure broke from the young assassin's mouth, he felt like his insides were being ripped apart. More screams were released as Al Mualim thrusted in and out of Altair, blood slicking the entrance so it was alot easier to go faster.

The tightness of Altair was extremely pleasurable, especially with the mixture of screams, that soon died down to moans of pleasure. Each thrust pushed closer to his climax, "Who is your master?" He asked roughly as he thrusted faster into Altair,

"y-y-you are!" Altair moaned as his master's dick hit his prostate harder with each hit.

"That's right." Al Mualim smirked, he could feel Altair tighten as he came, semen spilling over his chest, then with a few more thrusts, Al Mualim came, but he still continued to thrust while spilling himself inside Altair, he only stopped when his dick started to soften. He pulled out, enjoying the flush across Altair's face, the heavy breaths escaping his mouth and his closed eyes, his arms gave way as he fell back against the pillows of the bed, feeling his vision close on him, the last thing he felt was his face and stomach being wiped of the sperm and his trousers being done back up soon followed by a blanket being pulled over his bottom half.


	3. Malik was Right!

**I had some reviews saying that I should have made Altair a bit younger, about 15, on my deviantart account, someone even said 13. I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE, I'M SORREH! D: I really did plan on making him a little bit younger but obv. my brain was like; "nuuu, you derteh betch, 17 is young enough!" Buuut, I guess it wasn't :/ I am bummed about that, but tbh, I think I was watching Toy Story at the time so my perverted mind was on hold. OH WHO CARES HOW OLD HE IS, HE GOT RAPED, LET'S JUST CELEBRATE ANOTHER STRETCHED ARSE IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTIONS! ALSO, I feel that this chapter has gone down in awesomeness. I have this thing that when I start writing a story, I'm all; "YEAH, YEAH C'MON." then when it gets to chapter 3 or 4, I'm like; "yeah...yeah...oh LAWD, this takes TIME." Although, sometimes it is fun to write :D especially when Al Mualim AND Altair are buttfuc- Imma get on with the chapter now... **

**(P.S. when the words are in **_italic_**, it's when Malik is thinking.) **

The sound of the door opening is what alterted Altair, he shot up from his lying position, hidden blade at the ready only to notice that Malik was standing there, a concered but peaceful look on his face, "Brother, do not worry, it's me, Malik." He held his hands up to show peace, Altair lowered his blade then realised his world was begginning to spin. Be moved back to lean against the wall suddenly feeling a shooting pain grasp in his lower body, a small whine of pain leaving his mouth, Malik moved closer to Altair, gently helping him move back, "we got worried when we didn't recieve word from the Acre bereau that you had completed your mission."

"I know, Al Mualim had t-" Altair began but failed to finish after remembering the events of the past night...night? Day? He didn't know, his arse still ached, the pain was now running down his legs.

"Al Mualim had what?"

Snapping back to reality, "He had told me that you were worried. I had failed, that's why."

"Failed? Brother you are still alive and well, how could you have failed?"

"The man I was supose to save was killed."

"Did you mention this to the master?"

Altair paused, the pain throbbing in his back now, "yes. Last night."

"You have been unconsious for three days."

"Then the night I was rescued." He corrected himself,

"What damage was done?" Malik eyed up the assassin, "I'm assuming on your back."

"No, my hip." He pulled down the covers revealing a bloodied wound, it must have opened when...

"Did the doctor not see to you? That could get infected!" Malik examined it closely,

"Yes, the doctor was here when I woke up...I mean, he was the reason my sleep was disturbed." a small amount of humour involved.

"You have been unconsious for three days, how could that wound have opened when you have not been moving? Have you secretly been trying to get up?"

"No, Malik. I must have shifted in the night." He lied, not wanting to tell Malik of such an event. He didn't listen to Malik, those words now repeating in his head. How could he have disobeyed the master? The reason Al Mualim hurt him was because he had failed. It was a fair punishment. But a punishment Altair had never seen or heard of before.

"Altair?" the wounded assassin gave himself a mental shake, looking up at Malik, a worried expression set down on the injured one, "I said how did the master react?"

He ripped me inside out, "he said I was forgiven, he did not expect me to complete every mission he set."

Gobsmacked, Malik stared down at Altair, "That's all he said?"

Altair nodded, shifting a bit, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, brother. I will get the doctor." A smile set across Malik's face as he left the room. None of this made sense. Malik told him not to let Al Mualim touch him, Altair had become confused. Why had Malik told him that and why did Al Mualim 'touch him'.

Altair's innocent little mind couldn't take this much. Should he tell Malik that he has also failed to listen to his warning and had let Al Mualim touch him, and that he had believed the master's words, wanting forgiveness.

Were Al Mualim's actions evil? Or were they fair? "Altair!" snap back to reality, Altair found Malik standing in front of him, both hands on his shoulders, face to face, "Brother, why does your mind keep going elsewhere?"

"He probably hit his head, I will take a look once I am done with that hip wound." The doctor smiled kindly, Altair shook his head, "No, my apologies, I am fine."

"You never know, so let the doctor do his work."

After a few stitches and a look to the head, Altair was fine. Malik left the room with the doctor, just to speak to him.

"The night you came here to heal him, what happened?" A blank stare was given to Malik,

"I stitched his wounds if that what you mean."

"Anything else happen?"

A quick thought, "Altair confessed his failure to Al Mualim."

"Then?" Pushing the doctor to think more,

"I left the room, I had finished with my work. I heard Al Mualim say he had forgiven the boy for failure."

_So the two were left alone, Altair completely defenseless and vunerable, not knowing the difference between rape and discipline, _"I understand, sorry for your time." Malik stepped back into the room. He eyed Altair carefully, who was starring out the window to his left, he was certain that the master was...likely to do something to young boys, especially Altair. The way he'd look at the novices in the training ground. Once Malik swore that the master had touched his own crotch while in his study, obviously not noticing Malik behind the bookcases. It was indeed worrying. He should just confront Altair and get it over with, but what would he say? How would he put it? Maybe he should wait until Altair asks something similar to the subject. In a way, Malik doubted Al Mualim really did _anything_ to the guy, but...

"Ah, Malik." Came a voice, Malik turned to see who it was, well if it wasn't the man himself, Al Mualim, Malik forced a smile, "Master, I came to see how Altair was doing."

"I'm sure you were." No doubt was informed in that sentence, "I also came to see how he was."

_I'm sure you were. _A small smile appeared on the master's face. _Well, you can forget about me leaving the room for one whole sec-_

"Would you mind leaving for a few minutes? I have some matters that I need to discuss with Altair."

_..._"Yes master." _But I'm leaving the door open. _And so, Malik left the room, but left the door, EVER SO SLIGHTLY, open. Listening in on the conversation.

"Altair, how was your rest?" Al Mualim began, snatching Altair from his daydreams and stare at the window, he looked at the master for a moment before replying; "It was good...master." that word seemed like poison on his tounge, it lashed out a huge amount of awkwardness.

"Are you still in pain from my lesson?" _Lesson? What lesson?_

"No."

"Altair..." The master took a seat in the chair next to the bed, facing Altair, "It is best if no one knows about my ways."

"Ways master?"

"Discipline." Al Mualim simplified, more like corrected.

"A question, master."

"Yes, of course boy, what is it?" Spite of worry in the older man's gut on what it could be.

"Why have I never heard of that discipline before?" _WHAT DISCIPLINE ARE THEY TALKING ABOU-Oh Allah...Oh Allah no...Malik, are you correct?_

"..." That pause. That pause to show thinking and awkwardness, how was Al Mualim going to put this, "because it is only for those who deserve it."

Yes, Malik had thought it, but he'd doubted it, and when there is the tiniest bit of doubt, it's not so believable. He never ACTUALLY thought that he would be correct. If this 'discipline' is what he thought, then he would...wait..._What could he do? _He couldn't do anything...Al Mualim was the _Master of Masyaf. _He couldn't tell anyone. Before anything, he would HAVE to confront Altair and show him that what the master did, _IF he did it (even though Malik had no doubts now), _was wrong, oh so wrong.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FUCKING AWESOME. I promise you. Oh I promise you ;) **

**(THERE WILL BE MOAR RAPE.)**


	4. OH NOOOO! Author's note!

**So you've noticed that chapter 4 has been deleted, well, there are two reasons for that.**

**Reason 1 is: **

**My sister (20 year old shlag) got into my hotmail account (email account), and of course, when you update chapters, you get sent an email of that chapter, so yeah. She read the chapter. JUST that chapter, not any other chapter, just that one. The one that I spent 2 days trying to write, I skipped my homework just to write that chapter. You get the picture. Anyway, she read it, called me on my mobile and said, precisely, "Come home now, we need to talk." So of course, I was like; "HUURR, OKAI, IT CAN'T BE ANYTHING BAD." **

**Got home, she confronted me about it, told me that I'm a sick, twisted child and that the devil has cursed me blahblahblah, made me delete the chapter, and of course, 2 days before I had caught a virus on my laptop, it deleted all my documents and that was the only chance I had left of editing the chapter. **

**Reason 2: **

**I was going to take the chapter and edit it anyway, but now, I can't. I'm sorry, I'm gunna have to start the chapter from scratch, it's going to take LOONNNGGG. I have exams ALL this week (mon-fri) so it won't be updated until next weekend. **

**I feel so shitty for this. To make up for it, I will stay up ALL night thursday (because I only have one exam on friday) and revise for my friday exam on wednesday, I only have an art exam on thursday anyway XD no need for revision! And write chapter 4, then on friday night, I'll stay up to write chapter 5 and it'll be a double chapter! WOOOOO! **

**I'm excited already! I'm changing my hotmail password. And yeah, my sister is controlling like that. I wrote a whole journal on deviantart about why I hate her. **

**Link: http : / / shikaxshake . deviantart . com / journal / 38731930 / - as you guess, without the spaces.**

**peace out. **


	5. Oh Allah

**I GOT MA DOCUMENTS BACK! I just logged onto my laptop one day, and BAM, they were all here :3 So I took this chapter and edited it. Enjoy~ **

**Right, let's get things clear; Altair doesn't think Al Mualim has done anything wrong. The reason he's ashamed is because he thinks he has failed Malik for not listening to what he said. He thinks that if he would have listened to Malik, things would have gone differently between him and Al Mualim. So he still thinks that Al Mualim's lesson was just discipline, nothing more.**

It had been a week since Malik had found out about Al Mualim's 'discipline', Altair was regaining his strength by training daily, but he wasn't allowed to go on missions. Malik was strolling around the castle looking for Altair. Now that he was out of bed, he could finally have that 'conversation' he wanted. Looking around, he spotted Altair in the gardens of Masyaf, sitting on the bench, staring at the sky before him. Malik took a seat next to him, "You look well, brother." The older assassins smiled, startling Altair **(riiight, I'm bored of writing names all the time, so Malik is gunna be older than Altair, so when I say 'the younger assassin', I mean Altair, and when I say 'the older assassin', I mean Malik.)** out of his daze, "Malik, what brings you to the gardens?"

A small pause to catch his breath, "Altair...the time before your mission, when I pulled you away from Al Mualim," he could see the younger one stiffen slightly, although his expression was unreadable beneath that hood, "I gave you a warning about Al Mualim." A silence between the two, "Did he do something to you after you were rescued from death?"

There was a long pause before Altair looked down at the gound, reminding Malik of a scolded child, "I'm sorry, Malik. I did not heed your warning."

Hotness built up in the bottom of Malik's stomach, a mixture of rage but guilt. Maybe even a little bit of pity shoved in, "Do not worry, brother. So the master did do something?"

"Yes...He-"

"No need to explain, Altair." Malik saved him the trouble, "I know."

"You...know about his discipline?"

"It was not discipline, Altair."

"I failed him, he scolded me for my mistakes."

"Altair..." oh this poor innocent boy, "what he did...It was wrong!"

"It was punishment, I don't understand how that could be wrong." Altair was now looking at Malik with confusion, but also disbelief in the master ever doing anything _wrong._ Malik place both his hands on Altair's shoulders, "He _raped_ you."

"Raped?" _Of course, he just HAD to be clueless to that word._

"He took advantage of your vunrability! He used you for his own sexual pleasure!"

_'Sexual pleasure...no...Al Mualim would never...What?' _Altair paused, his mind racing with questions, "The master would never do anything like that! You're the one who's wrong." Altair stood up looking down at Malik.

"Altair, you have to listen to m-"

"Safety and peace." Altair walked off, leaving Malik gobsmacked, _well. That went better than I expected. __Malik! Go after him! You need to make him believe you!_ And with that, Malik began to think on how he was going to convince Altair of the master's wrong doing. (doing...lawl...)

Altair was confused. No, not confused, beyond that one point of confusion that you'd need 1000 horses to kick you before your mind could become clear again. He needed to speak with the master, he needed to know what was really going on or if Malik was just toying with him.

A knock at the door is what disturbed Al Mualim of his reading, "Enter." he demanded, seeing that it was Altair gave him a little tinge of excitement, "Ah, Altair, you are looking well I see."

"Master, a moment of your time." He sounded rushed,

"Of course, boy, come in." And Altair did so, closing the door behind him, he sat in the chair infront of Al Mualim's desk, but not leaning back, morely on the edge, ready to leave again, "What is it?"

"I spoke with Malik about your punishment and-"

"You did what?" Al Mualim rose from his chair so fast he almost knocked it over. Altair flinched at the action, fear welling up inside him. Never had he seen or heard Al Mualim this angry before,

"My apologies, master, he told me not to get close to you or believe everything you say and I failed hi-" the words were being made fast.

"I don't care for your excuses!" The master silenced him with fury, walking around his desk, he pulled Altair up by his arm, "My discipline is for those who deserve it! For those who fail me!" He pushed Altair frontwards onto the desk, hearing a pained cry escape his mouth made Al Mualim damn hard. He pulled out his already hard erection, oozing with pre-cum at the thought of Altair being bent over his desk, having full control over the innocent boy. He pulled down the youngster's trousers. When the master's thick length was placed at the entance, Altair began to squirm, "Please master, I meant no harm!" Al Mualim pinned his arms behind his back and shoved himself all the way in with such force, the desk creaked dangerously. A pained scream came from Altair's mouth, Al Mualim didn't bother covering his mouth, he enjoyed the noises that escaped it, it made the rape a lot more pleasurable.

"I did not mean, AH, to insult your ways!" The assasin cried,

The assassins of Masyaf's castle heard the cries of pain echoing (obviously they'd be a bit quieter from outside the room), but they didn't dare disturb the master's ways. They all knew it was Altair, although they'd never heard him scream in so much pain before, he was probably getting a good whiping for misbehaving again, yeah, he wishes.

Within the room, Al Mualim kept his pace, he didn't bother stopping while speaking, he wanted Altair to remember this for a long time, "You...should've listened...to my words, boy." The master spoke between hard thrusts. He could feel himself reaching climax, if only he could last longer. He wanted to go deeper, he wanted to go harder, he wanted to cover Altair in his semen. He wanted to do so many sickening things to the boy, he needed to take as much advantage as he could while the boy was so vunrable. He spilled his semen over Altair's entrance, not wanting to lubricate the inside. He didn't feel...satisfied enough. He heard Altair's deep breathes as his head fell against the table, no pity was given.

"I don't think you've understood me that well, Altair."

It took Altair a couple of seconds to realise what was happening when he felt the tip at his entrance again, his body reacted as he squirmed and tried to move his arms, "No, master please! Don't, not again, pl-" another scream of pain was released when Al Mualim shoved himself deep, banging against Altair's prostate. And this the master felt such pleasure that he even moaned, quietly that is, feeling the wall inside Altair stop his dick from going any further fully satisfied him.

Malik entered the castle and went to the main floor (the floor where most of the guards are :/) and heard the cries of pain, "...Al-Altair?" He gasped to himself, only he knew what was really happening in that room. He rushed up the stairs and stood outside the door, listening closely,

"Please, master, AH, please, stop!" Altair cried,

"You need to be taught a lesson, boy." A small, what sounded like, moan followed after that.

_Oh Allah, this is...this is inhumain, how am I going to stop this? _But then, it stopped.


	6. A Happy? Ending

**As I promised, guys :3 This chapter. Took. SO LONG. I got so pissy that I wrote a goddamn plan for it. Altair+master=buttsex/Malikxguards=master= X_X**

Malik backed away from the door for a moment, then lead his ear back to listen, but there was no noise to be heard. _What the-? _

"Malik." The master's voice caused Malik's heart to skip a couple of beats, then move a little to the left, "enter."

Malik did as he was told, slowly opening the door and walking into the room, but pausing in the doorway as he saw Altair still laying, bent over the table, his forhead touching the fine wood, his breaths heavy with Al Mualim, Malik had to blink a couple of times, Al Mualim still behind him. Still inside the boy, _Oh Allah...what has this sick man got planned? Why is he not hiding this anymore? _

"It seems you are interested in my ways."

Malik didn't reply, he couldn't find his voice.

"well?"

"This is wrong." The assassin finally spoke,

"Wrong? You do not know that meaning."

"You are sickening."

"You dare insult me? The king of Masyaf."

"I do not insult you, only your ways."

"My ways are right."

"You have ruined that boy!" Anger rose within Malik's stomach, the advantage just being taken! It was...it was...He couldn't describe how frustrated it made him!

"Ruined?" Al Mualim thrusted, his cock needing attention within the tight heat, a pained cry escaping the young assassin's mouth, "I have shown him my wrath."

"Let him go!" Malik sounded like a child at this point, stopping his brother from getting scolded.

"Or what will be done?" A small, quirky, smirk edging at the master's mouth. He was right, what could Malik do now? The master was strong, controlling and had Altair in an extremely painful position. If he could just somehow save Altair...

"I will get the guards."

"They will only think you are insane." A mocking laugh followed.

"You will be killed."

"They will not believe you."

"Let him GO!" Malik shouted, his rage being fed. He stepped a little closer to the two, watching Al Mualim closely.

"I suppose the truth has been discovered," the master pulled himself out of Altair, "you too smart for your own good." He tucked himself inside his trousers, not taking his eyes off Malik, who stared at him also. Al Mualim stepped back from Altair, who was still in the same position. Malik rushed over to him, lifting his head from the desk to examine him, "Altair, you are safe now, broth-" Al Mualim grabbed Malik by his locks, dragging him away from the younger assassin to the window,

"It is a shame that you are intellegent, Malik. Your friends and brother shall miss you." (yes, magically, this window is open.) Al Mualim hung Malik out of the window by the collar of his hood, a small yelp coming from the assassin as he was hung there, his legs just kicking, his hands holding onto the master's. Malik shut his eyes tightly, he knew what was yet to come. Pain? Or just darkness forever. No one will be able to save Altair now.

_Altair...Kadar..._

Kadar..._I need you. _He felt himself drop.

But there was no enternal darkness as he opened his eyes hestantly, he looked up noticing a guard, Uraf, holding his wrist tightly, "Hold on, brother, don't let go!" With all his force, he lifted Malik up onto the floorboards, Malik looked around in shock, happy to be alive...

"B-but...how?" He thought out loud. Had Kadar heard him?

"We saw you being held out of the window, we weren't going to leave you there." Humour in that sentence. He saw Altair being cared for by two other guards, he was placed in a chair as they spoke to him. "Altair!" Malik approached him fast, the younger assassin looked up at him, face slightly pale, head bloodied from the hit on the desk and trousers loose, but not showing his areas. "M-malik...You...You saved me. I am sorry I did not listen to your warning...I-"

"No need to worry, brother, you and I are safe now." Malik smiled slightly, placing a hand on Altair's shoulder, who flinched at the touch, but allowed it. "You will be fine in our care." Malik turned to one of the guards, quietly speaking, "what of the master?"

"I do not know. The others have taken him away. He did not fight."

Malik nodded, he turned back to Altair, "I am glad you are safe."

The younger assassin felt guilt build up. If only he had listened, maybe if he didn't tell Al Mualim of this, there wouldn't be this trouble. Malik must have read his expression, "You do not need to feel guilty, brother. This was cruel act upon you, your safety is my happiness."

Altair smiled weakly, it would have been strong, but he just didn't have the energy.

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END. **

**THANK FUCK FOR THAT. JESUS. **

**EXAMS, STORIES, SISTERS, BIRTHDAYS, LESBIANS. SO BUSY! **


End file.
